who says?
by demi rose
Summary: 3 years ago, bella moved away out of fear.left her friends and boyfriend.so what will happen? who says her friends forgive her?who says edward will forgive her?who says she will even care after she meets jake and jasper?who says that fear wont come back.
1. returning

Okay my first fanfic but its good according to my only friend on this thing, Katrina Belikov! And i wouldn't of uploaded this sotry without her courage. Thank you. Enjoy...-Demi.Xx Chapter one-

3 years ago.

I looked out the window of the plane, Charlie was going to be upset when he realised I had left. But I couldn't stay here. Not in Forks. I was sick of this. I just couldn't stand it anymore. I needed to get out of here. Feel the sun on my skin. Not have to worry about people watching me, judging me. I knew it wasn't in my head.

I would move to live with mum just for a bit, till things cooled down. Then I would come back, I just needed a break. Needed to know, I wasn't crazy.

Present...

I threw my cigarette on the ground blowing out what remained of my freedom. Walking into the school, I realized how much I would hate it if my friends left without a second warning. I wasn't keen on explaining myself. But I now knew it wasn't in my head, I wanted to get away from my problems. Some call it running away, others, survival.

I walked across the school yard rubbing my hand together, when I notice that everyone was staring at me. I looked around noticing familiar faces and could tell they knew who I was too. I walked straight to the office and notice that Kathy was still working there, god she needed to retire.* **Bitchy office ladies! so for Katrina Belikov...sorry guys back to it.***

She looked up at me silently cursing the ground I walked on. She hated me 3 years ago and bet there was no changing her mind. I put on my best * lets be friends smile* and shuddered at the thought.

"Hi, I just transferred here from Phoenix. May I have my timetable and a school map." She looked up from the phone. Maybe she was hoping someone would call and get her out of having to talk to me.

" Isabella Swan, year 12?" she obviously remembered how much I hated it when she called me by my full name. "Here." She shoved some papers in my hand.

"Thanks bitch." I muttered as I walked away. One day she was going to die, and I was going to have the biggest rage party EVER!

I looked down at my timetable dreading my first class, drama. Better get there early and explain to miss Stone that I wasn't that bad of a student, anymore. Of course the most dramatic time of my life and this is the class have to go to. Ironic much.

"Um, miss stone." I gently knocked gently on the door then let myself in. To look at one of the most amazing guy starring back at me.

"Oh sorry, come in. Just having my usual two minuet breakfast." He had a bacon and egg McDonalds muffin in his hand.

"That's fine. I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. I just transferred."

"Well, my name is Mr Stone." He held out his hand and I shook it. "I fill in for my mother on the odd occasion." He put on a smoking hot grin on his amazing face and ran a hand through his stylish-messy dark brown hair. "Most of my students come late if they show up at all. Why are you here early?"

The bell rang.

"I'm not early anymore." And with that a bunch of people swarmed through the door, one of them being _Alice. _

I hid in the back of the class room hoping she wouldn't see me, just not yet.

"Okay, pair up. Alice will you go with Bella she just transferred and you're the best." Yeah that's my fucking luck, always helps me when I need it most.

"Bella?" she still had a pixy hair cut, but her face showed a sign of maturity I had forgotten about her.

"Alice. Let me talk to you first, don't get mad."

"Don't get mad?" I wondered if she could believe what she was seeing. "Why would I get mad? You left me, at this school. Let me have to face everything by myself. You were my best friend. Bella my mum died, and you weren't even here for me. But don't worry I won't get fucking mad at you." She stormed out of the classroom and slammed the door, I felt the harshness in her words.

She was right, but she still didn't know why I left. That wasn't fair was it?

I gave Mr. Stone a *I'm so sorry look* then followed Alice out of the classroom.

"Alice...I'm so sor-" I trailed off at the look on her face. She had her face buried in her lap. I could hear her soft sniffles. I did know that her mum had died. I was invited to the funeral. I wrote to her why I couldn't go.

"Bella, it's not that you left, it's you didn't tell me. Didn't give me any warning what so ever!" I looked over at her face with tears running down it. Her mascara was smudged down her face, she would make a good gothic.

" I wrote, you did get my letters right? I knew they were bad and you'd be mad but I thought you would at least read them before you threw them out."

"I didn't get any letters, don't lie to me Bella, this isn't a joke."

"I'm so sorry. For what I did, but I sent letters."

"Why? Why did you leave?"

"That's a conversation for another time. One where your more calm. Can you just trust me that it's a good reason, and maybe one day forgive and forget."

"Forgive you?" I bet she didn't see this happening this morning. The only time I would have surprised her. " I don't know Bella... you have had 3 years, why now?"

"I was scared."

"Of what, tell me."

"I can't." I looked down at my feet. I had come back to fix everything, tell her the truth. But now, I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Well I would think of something better than that, Edwards going to want a better reason." With that she stormed back into classroom. I heard the door shut and the lock click.

**Okay so that's the end of chapter one. Review! Review! Review! Now, go, go. Cause if you don't then I can't update without your lovely compliments, insults are welcome too. I need all the help I can get. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 play around

ALICE'S POV.

"Edward pick up, pick up." I said as I held the phone to my ear.

"Hello, Alice this better be good. I'm in class." Edward whispered into the phone.

"It is. We should ditch next period."

"That's why you called me? Alice I'm not leaving it's the first day of the school year."

"I didn't want to tell you on the phone, but Bella Swan is back." A tear ran down my cheek, as I thought of what he was going through, and worse what he would go through.

"What?" his voice was a whisper. I heard the phone drop, but get picked up quickly after.

"Are you okay, Edward?"

"Yeah, I- I'm fine. I don't c-care. Its fine, just a chick. Well, better get back to class before Mr. Shillban goes off at me. bye Alice." He hung up.

I held the phone to my ear in disbelief. It was obvious he was upset and trying to cover it up.

*bell rang*

I picked up my bag and walked out of the classroom.

I spotted Edward a few minutes later "EDWARD!" I screamed but he was in his own little world. Poor guy. I was his adopted sister but I felt like we were really related. I grabbed Edward's shoulder and turned him around.

"Edward talk to me, I know your hurt and all but it's okay, well get through this together. Come on we wi-"

I got cut off from Edward pressing his lips on to mine, then slowly using his lips to make a gap where his tongue could travel into my mouth. I pulled back once my brain caught up to what was happening.

"Edward? What the hell?"

"Alice, baby."

"Don't call me that, I have a boyfriend, you remember your best friend Jasper?" I know he was hurt and all but this was unacceptable. "I have to go."

"Alice, I am so sorry. I don't know what happen. I want to feel loved. This whole Bella thing has got me acting weird. Please don't tell Jess or Jasper."

"I won't. As much as I would love to see Jasper kick your ass, and trust me I would. It would ruin our relationship. He wouldn't trust me in my own home because you would be there. And I really don't want Jess on my back for the rest of my life."

"Thank you." His apology was a whisper, like he was running out of breath.

"Wait. I am so not done with you. We have to talk to rose as well okay? She will want to rip Bella's head off and you heard what Mr. Mcfelly said, one more suspension and she's out of here."

I walked over to the cafeteria. With Edward trailing behind.

I felt like I had committed a crime but Edward kissed me. For a second I thought about what it would be like if Edward and I got together, but quickly got rid of the thought.

"Alice. Gorgeous." I turned around and looked at my honey-comb haired boyfriend. God he was dam sexy! He lent down to place a gentle kiss on my lips making me feel even worse. But his kiss was full of passion even when it only lasted for a second or so. I sat down and told him what I wanted for lunch it was his turn to buy.

"I will be back in a sec, don't miss me too much okay?"

I turn to face Edward but he was concentrating on someone else behind me.

"Rose?"

"Alice, do you think she already knows? She looks so pissed."

"Mmmm...I don't know. One way to find out." We both got up and walked toward the blonde we had come to know as Rose. Her cheeks were bright red and her eyes were full of fire. Yet she still look at pretty as always. God I hated that. Some people just always look amazing no matter what.

"I'm going to rip that little sluts head off. Did you guys know about this?" She pointed to the lunch line where Bella was standing.

I looked down at my feet. Rose was going to get real violent, really fast.

"We knew Bella Swan was back. I swear Rose we were just about to tell you."

"Bella is back," her voice was as quiet as I had ever heard it. She looked at Edward with a sad face then back me. "I didn't know. I was talking about the slut that took the last can of doctor pepper. But this is way worse."

Rose hadn't met Bella just herd of her. God, she had herd of her. When Edward first met Rose they had got together later that day. It was the week after Bella had left. Though it didn't last once Rose realised Edward was still hung up on Bella.

She was heartbroken, but they had eventually decided that they were better off friends.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella sit at an empty table, with a guy, wait what?

R POV.

Alice pointed out who Bella was. She was gorgeous; she had long brown hair and pale skin with soft features. So this was her.

I didn't want to hurt her, but I was jealous, oh so jealous. She had been the one who made me and Edward have to break up.

And there she was, sitting at a round table, eating her lunch and flicking her hair of her eyes. I felt the anger start to build up inside of me. She playfully hit the guy sitting next to her. I followed her arm noticing only now the light headed, strong-looking MAN that sat next to her. What? Who was this?

I felt myself staring; I must have been burning holes in the side of his head. He turned to look at me and I shyly focused on my feet.

Time passed and I wondered if I should look up again. The I heard his voice.

"Your shoes are nice, but you look so much prettier when I can see your green eyes." I looked up to look into his brown eyes will golden flakes. Time stoped. It was just me and him. *I know dramatic*

"um," I let out a shy smile. I couldn't believe how handsome he was. No he was hot. So hot I wanted to bake cookies on him.

"Well darling, you have a special way of talking to a guy." He let out a dazzling smile and my legs quivered. I didn't do this ever! No this wasn't rose, I was confident, strong intelligent and had a bit of an anger problem but that was it.

"Um is that Bella Swan you were with?"

"Why yes it was. Do you know each other? We go over there and talk if you would like." I shook my head.

"No I would rather get to know you."

He smiled, there was the confident Rose.

I led him outside in to the cold and let him know that I was freezing my tits off, when he gave me his jacket, I knew we would be together.

Bella can have Edward, this was my knight.

"Well, darling would you like to come for a ride with me." I looked at him with a confused face, did he just ask me if I would ride him, or if I would go for a ride with him. "In my car, you know?" 

"Day isn't over."

"Does that matter?" 

"I have to say good bye to people let them know where I'm going."

"I have a phone."

"I have to tell them in person they worry..."

"Now you're just making excuses." He showed me all his perfect pearly whites.

"What about Bella, how about we reschedule."

"Okay, fine." He pulled out a hot pink diary. "When should I pencil you in?"

I giggled, ew I giggled.

"Why the pink diary?"

"I'm going to get shit for this aye?" he chuckled. " It was the only colour they had left."

I smiled.

*bell*

"Better get to class. I went to walked away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He laid a small kiss on my lips.

"My name is Emmet."

"Rose," it was a whisper. "Nice to meet you."

He walked way, obviously proud of himself.

I stood there, in shock. What had just happen?

Bellas Pov.

"**Bella?"**

**I looked over my shoulder. I was waiting for this moment.**

"**Hi Edward..."**

a/n want to find out what happen, sorry going to have to wait. Till I update.

Please read and review.


End file.
